


Petticoats and Stilettos

by MarshmallowMcGonagall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Corsetry, F/M, F/M/M, Floor Sex, M/M, Multi, PWP, Polyamory, Smut, Stiletto Heels, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowMcGonagall/pseuds/MarshmallowMcGonagall
Summary: Hermione collapsed in what might be considered, in polite company, to be a heap. Neville and Draco looked at the woman whose ballgown billowed around her. She looked up at them standing there in their formal robes. Neville had even tamed his hair for the night and tied it back with a strip of velvet ribbon. Draco scratched the back of his head."Need help, Granger?" he said, watching her stretch her legs out, the stilettos emerging from beneath the layers of petticoats and silk.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 64





	Petticoats and Stilettos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CheekyTorah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyTorah/gifts).



> For Lex, to bring a smile. A fic which emerged on Discord and has been lightly tidied up before being posted here.

Hermione collapsed in what might be considered, in polite company, to be a heap. Neville and Draco looked at the woman whose ballgown billowed around her. She looked up at them standing there in their formal robes. Neville had even tamed his hair for the night and tied it back with a strip of velvet ribbon. Draco scratched the back of his head.

"Need help, Granger?" he said, watching her stretch her legs out, the stilettos emerging from beneath the layers of petticoats and silk.

"You made me do this," she said. "You said it would be an excellent night of fun, you said I would have a charming time with charming people." Neville did his best to stifle a laugh. "And instead I ended up sweet talking Ministry people and fending off conversations about why a nice young woman like me is keeping two of the most eligible bachelors in Wizarding Britain for herself."

"You were the one who said hello to Fudge," said Draco.

"Saying hello is not an invitation to my sex life!" she cried. Neville walked over to her and held out his hand. "See, someone cares."

"Neville is the one who suggested we invite you," said Draco.

"You!" She took Neville's proffered hand and let him pull her up, whilst the entire time her eyes were fixed on his as she mouthed expletives.

Neville thought she might be trying to curse him, but he licked his lips and felt quite himself. Well, mostly himself. Hermione was in a ballgown and there was something about the woman being in a corset and then there were those heels. She still hadn't confessed as to whether she was wearing stockings or not.

Neville pulled Hermione close and pressed his lips to her cheek. "You had a wonderful time." He stroked her arms. "I saw you dancing with Harry and Ginny."

"I'm amazed Ginny can still dance," muttered Hermione.

Draco came up behind Hermione. "She huge, there's no denying it."

"You can't call a pregnant woman huge!" said Hermione.

"I can when she hexed me," said Draco. "Now you, you Granger appear to be in quite the predicament because Ginny was the one who helped you into this dress and, well, she isn't here now."

"No," agreed Hermione. "You can't just use a Diffindo on this, Draco!" She reached behind herself to grab his hands and Neville's hands fell to her waist. "You'll have to undo it properly."

"As if I'd wreck anything of yours," said Draco, kissing Hermione's neck. Neville burst out laughing. "Thanks, Nev, your faith in me is extraordinary as ever."

"As if you've got the patience to take that off without your wand," said Neville. Hermione coughed and Neville reached up to stroke her cheek. "How about a bet?"

"As if I need your money, Longbottom," said Draco. "I am a man of practiced - where does this even begin?" He traced his hands up and down the lacing of the corset.

"The top, Draco," said Hermione, sighing.

"I should have known." His low laughed stirred something in her and she did her best to control a moan. His fingers moved around the top of the corset and he found where the lacing had been tucked beneath a stretch of silk. 

"If Draco can get this corset off you without using his wand," said Neville, "then his wish is our command, what do you think?"

Hermione swallowed and caught Neville's gaze. "I think that might not be an unreasonable exchange for this dress not suffering the same fate as my Yule one did."

"You asked me to get it off you as quickly as possible," said Draco, "and if perhaps you had thought to come up for air from where else your ministrations were focused, then you would still have that dress."

"Do you agree to the bet?" said Neville.

"Of course I do," said Draco, "what good is a night without you doing my bidding?" Draco reached around Hermione and grabbed Neville's robes in one hand, pulling him closer. He pressed his lips to Neville's and caught his lower lip between his teeth before letting go and pulling away.

"Don't tease," said Hermione, taking Neville's face in her hands and kissing him where Draco had.

Draco kissed Hermione's neck again. "You wouldn't have it any other way."

Each pull of the lacing on the corset cut through the silence which was otherwise only punctuated by sharp intakes of breath.

Hermione held the corset to her chest and Neville exchanged a glance with Draco. He was smirking and licked his lips. It wasn't a set up as such, but Hermione should have known better. Draco knew his way around a corset as well as he knew his way around a broom. Hermione looked at the marble floor as Neville traced patterns on her arms. Her breathing was speeding up and both men watched the rise and fall of her shoulders and back as the breaths came more quickly. Draco's gaze kept returning to the nape of her neck. Her hair had been done up for the night, a neat chignon, but stray hairs had escaped the Sticking Charm as the night had gone on.

Draco kissed the soft skin between her shoulders where the slightest red marks had been left behind by the boning of the corset. The lacing flew through the eyelets with a fiercer sound as his patience with them began to wane. He glanced at Neville again. It was so much simpler when she wore cocktail dresses.

Hermione felt the last of the lacing be freed and saw it thrown on the floor. She kept the corset held to her chest and biting her lip, she looked over her shoulder at Draco. 

"There's a skirt," he said, "I did realise that much, Granger."

She coughed and Neville took the opportunity to catch the moan which followed with his mouth. Draco was running his finger down her spine and she moved against her will against Neville. His hands moved to hers and finger by finger, he lifted her grip on the corset. 

"There are buttons you could be occupying yourself with," Neville whispered in her ear. She kissed his jaw and released the last of her grip on the corset. Neville wasted no time in pulling it from between them and throwing it on the floor.

"You're meant to be treating my dress nicely, kind Sir," she murmured. 

"You are meant to be undoing buttons," said Neville, as his hands moved to where hers had been a moment before holding the corset to her chest.

Draco laughed and ran his fingers around the edge of her skirt where it sat on her waist. His fingers caught against lace and he tugged on the skirt.

"Granger?" said Draco. "Just what is under this skirt?"

"Buttons," she said. "You really ought to listen to Neville more."

Draco's patience was being kept in check only by the possibility of what she had been teasing for weeks. His fingers worked the buttons of her skirt which went from the waist to the hem which brushed the floor. Soon he was on his knees behind her with petticoats staring him in the face.

"Is this your idea of a joke, Granger?"

"Mmn?" she said, trying to focus both on kissing Neville and undoing the buttons of his dress robes. His beard was tickling her and throwing her focus in wild directions which did not help the theoretically simple task of taking clothes off

"Petticoats, Granger," said Draco. "Are you hiding something under here?"

"Why don't you find out?" she said, before squealing as Neville's fingers moved from gentle sweeps across her body and breasts to running across her nipples. "Neville!" She moaned against his mouth and pulled his shirt from his trousers. She pushed his robes and shirt off him and felt his soft shoulders beneath her hands. 

"Indeed," said Draco. Still on his knees, he found the fixings of the petticoats and in one great pull, with a great rush of organza and silk, the skirt and petticoats were in a cloud of fabric around Hermione's feet. Draco laughed, the deep sound growing as he ran his hands up her legs, the suspenders of her stockings against his hands as he moved further up and pulled her hips closer before nipping her thigh.

"You've been holding out on us," said Neville, who had pulled back when he heard Draco's low laugh. At the rumbling sound and the sight of the black lace, he groaned. 

"Not holding out," said Hermione. "I was - Draco! - I was making sure it was worth your while.”

His mouth was moving further up her thigh and his fingers gripped the black lack which he supposed some might consider to be lingerie. Another tug, and the knickers were around her feet.

Hermione could feel her legs beginning to shake. Between Draco's mouth and Neville's, she was ready to be on her back, but they seemed intent on keeping her standing.

Hermione fumbled Neville's belt and he reached down to help her, kicking off his shoes in the process. An act against Italian leather which Draco only ignored because of the witch in black stocking and stilettos who was all but quivering in front of him. 

Draco stood up and traced his hands up her body, he pressed himself against her, his formal robes rumpling as he sought to close the distance.

"I didn't take you for one who favoured inequality," said Neville. 

Hermione spun in Draco's hold and stumbled back, her heels catching on the skirt and petticoats. Neville caught her and she leaned against him, feeling his erection press against her. His hands moved across her body, one drifting down between her legs, the other up to her breasts. 

Draco stepped back and licked his lips. He kept his eyes on hers, though she kept turning her head and closing her eyes, her hands on Neville's. Draco undressed without haste, happy to extend the moment which kept Hermione quivering. Neville let slip a low laugh when Draco kicked off his shoes then went back to kissing Hermione's neck, narrowly avoiding her hair which was coming loose from the Sticking Charm with increasing speed. 

"How kind of you to join us," said Neville, when Draco closed the distance, free of his clothes and with his desire for Hermione and Neville unmistakable.

Neville raised his head and kissed Draco before Draco found Hermione's mouth with his. There were benefits to being in a relationship with a quidditch player and a herbologist. Both men were strong and when Hermione slipped her arms around Draco's neck, there was no question that he could manage when she made a small bounce and wrapped her legs around his waist. Neville’s body was pressed against her back, his beard brushing against her neck, and his hands swept over her backside.

"This would be much easier on the floor," said Hermione, panting. She barely had the energy to keep her arms around Draco and she leaned heavily against Neville.

"What do you think Longbottom?" said Draco.

"I remember something about being on top," said Neville.

"Would you like that, Granger?" Draco bit Hermione's lip and she moaned. He took that for an agreement. 

In a few swift movements, they were on the floor. Hermione pushed against Draco's shoulder and he fell back against the petticoats, pulling Hermione on top of him. She straddled him with practiced ease and reached back to stroke Neville when she felt him come up behind her.

Draco's fingers went to the edges of Hermione's stockings before drifting further up between her legs.

"Let's not drag this out, Granger," he said. "I know you wanted an early night." At his smirk, she laughed, the movement eliciting groans from both men. 

"And oh how you need your beauty sleep," she agreed, lifting her hips. She moved forward before lowering herself over him, whimpering as he entered her. Neville's hands gripped her hips but she trusted him to wait and he trailed kisses down her spine which caused a shiver and made Draco grunt as she took him.

She wiggled, moving herself on him, not too much too soon, but getting herself comfortable. She leaned forward and kissed him, a gentle press of her lips against his that was meant to be brief until he took her face in his hands and deepened the kiss.

Neville's hands were on her backside and he moved closer. Breaking the kiss, she leant back and Neville kissed her shoulder. The gentle bite which followed caused a rush through her and at the rippling tension, Draco moaned again.

"If you don't hurry up, Longbottom," said Draco, "I will hex you." 

Neville and Hermione both laughed as Hermione leant forward and stretched, rising a little as Neville closed the distance. Her sharp moan was the moment Draco knew Neville had taken his point about the hex. She pressed herself against Draco, and he ran his fingers through her hair which was back to its usual bushy mess, as Neville pushed deeper.

At the tug on her hips, Hermione pushed herself up against Draco's body and Neville's hands moved to her breasts while Draco's moved between her legs. The petticoats rustled against the marble as the trio moved with each other. Hermione's panting increased and Draco and Neville exchanged a glance. This part they knew well. The familiar pace was picked up, the easy movements growing more intense, and words were lost to pleas made with deepened moans and sharp whimpers until Hermione's cries of pleasure echoed around them.

Together they slowed their movements, not daring to stop altogether, but to tease the last moments. And with exquisite slowness, they moved from each other and collapsed in a sweaty heap. Hermione lay between her men, the sharp sound of her stilettos striking the marble eliciting a tired laugh from her. She sighed and she kissed Draco before turning her head to kiss Neville.

"I liked this dress," she groaned. 

"It was better on the floor," said Draco.

"It was better without come on it," she said, another happy sigh escaping her. 

"Then next time," said Neville, "admit you're wearing stockings first."

"I shall take that under consideration," she said.


End file.
